


Birthday Morning

by abbysfrenchbraid



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Smut, language warning, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysfrenchbraid/pseuds/abbysfrenchbraid
Summary: It's the reader's birthday and Abby has a little present for them.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr (@abbysfrenchbraid) I quickly wrote and posted for an anon's birthday. Now I've finally had time to proofread and post it here. Get ready to get down and dirty.

The first thing you felt when you woke up was the sunshine caressing your face and bare chest, welcoming you back into consciousness and predicting a wonderful day for you. Then you noticed the heavy arm lying across your stomach and the soft breath on your neck, your lover snuggling up to you in her sleep. You turned your head slightly to look at the beautiful blonde laying beside you. Her braid had come undone in the night and her hair was falling over her freckled shoulders, forming paths on her muscular back and her small, pale breasts. 

Abby hummed when you tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She pulled you closer and buried her face in the crook of your neck. 

“Good morning, birthday girl.” 

She slid a thigh between your legs and rolled her hips against you, slowly kissing up your throat.

“How did you sleep, my love?”

You giggled at the tickle of her hair against your skin.

“I always sleep like a baby next to you, Abby. You’re just so big and warm and cuddly.”

The blonde slowly kissed her way upwards to your lips and continued to slowly grind against you until you opened your legs ever so slightly. Abby pulled back and grinned at you.

“Are you ready for your first present?”

“What present?” 

You had told Abby not to get you anything and instead wished for her to take a day off work and spend your birthday with you. She got up and stretched, the small muscles on her back dancing in the morning sun and her hamstrings and calves flexing as she stood on her toes to get a carton box off the top of the closet. Both of you had slept naked after a long night of drinking with Manny, Leah, and Nora and an even longer lovemaking session to celebrate the next year of your life.

The soldier sat down next to you on the bed and you sat up, excited to see what she had gotten you. Abby’s cheeks were a little flushed and she looked at you for a moment before dropping her gaze. 

“Thank you, baby.” You leaned forward and gave your flustered girlfriend a kiss, then you opened the box and let out a small yelp. “Oh my god, is that-”

It was a black silicone dildo laying on a nest of black straps - a harness?

You looked up at Abby in disbelief. She was grinning, now confident in her choice of gift. 

“Got it on that last patrol run with Leah. We found a sex store.”

You carefully took the toy out of the box, weighing it in your hand and testing the flexibility. It looked completely clean and new, without any signs of its age. It was a decent size, definitely bigger than two of Abby’s fingers. You had never used one of these before and were pretty sure Abby hadn’t either. 

“Do you know how to do this?”

The wolf leaned forward with a devilish grin. “I tried it on already. It fits perfectly. Now we just have to find out if you can fit it, too.” 

Her words hit you like a punch to your lower abdomen and you involuntarily pressed your legs together as you felt something awaken between your legs. You tried to laugh but it sounded shaky and you felt yourself crumble under Abby’s burning gaze. She let you suffer for a moment, then she took the dildo out of your hands, placed it back on top of the harness and pushed the carton aside. 

Crawling on top of you, she put her thigh back between your legs and pressed it against you, making you sigh with relief over the friction you had been needing ever since you woke up. Abby gently dragged her tongue along your jaw and bottom lip while she grabbed your leg and pulled it up to her side in order to get a better angle as she grinded against you, finally kissing you with an open mouth. Your tongues began dancing slowly, then faster as your breathing got louder and you grabbed a handful of long, blonde hair and pulled until Abby moaned into your mouth.

It took all your strength to throw the wolf over to the side and roll on top of her, pressing your hips against her and lightly choking her as you sat up and began riding her thigh. You let your hand wander over her chest and toned stomach, dragging your nails down her leg and back up, leaving red streaks on the soft, white skin on the inside of her thigh. 

Abby groaned and grabbed your waist, guiding your movements and slightly turning you to the side until your dripping core was right on top of her hot, red center. With a sigh, you dropped your weight on her and started grinding your pussy against hers until both of you were coated in each other’s juices. It began as a pulling sensation in your stomach, slowly building as you looked at your lover, beautifully spread out underneath you and breathing heavily in the same rhythm as you. Abby’s moans slowly started to gain volume and she pressed up her hips against you, grabbing you tight with one hand and raising the other to land on your asscheek with a hard slap. The sting made you cry out, letting your head drop as you rode her harder and harder, both of you close to release. You held on to Abby’s thigh and sunk your fingernails into her toned flesh when you heard her scream and felt her convulse underneath you, the sound of her pleasure finally sending you over the edge. A wave of heat and adrenaline rushed over you and your thighs shook uncontrollably as you fell forward onto your lover’s chest. 

Both of you lay in silence for a moment, shaky breath filling the room and the sun warming your naked bodies. You let yourself fall to the side to release Abby of your weight, but she immediately pulled you close and into a loving kiss. 

“Someone is hungry today. You didn’t even let me put on the strap first.” She smiled at you and placed her hand over your pulsating mound, making you squirm under her fingers and twitch from the overstimulation. 

“Who said you can’t still put it on for me?” You looked up at her innocently and pushed your hips forward into her touch, ignoring your screaming nerves and searching for more. 

Abby groaned. “It’s been two minutes. You have too much energy in the morning, babe.”

You pouted for a second until the blonde reached for the box at the bottom of the bed. She got up and took out the harness, pulling it tight around her hips and thighs and placing the dildo in the hold at the front. Staring at her perfectly toned body and the phallic toy that she was probably about to destroy you with, you could feel your dripping wet center become more heated with anticipation.

The wolf kneeled on the bed next to you and let her gaze wander over your naked body.

“You want me to warm you up first? I don’t want to hurt you.”

You thought about it for a second, but you knew you were more than ready and honestly just wanted Abby to fill you up and fuck you until you screamed. Holding her gaze, you slowly spread your legs and moved your hand down your body. When you spread your lips with your fingers for her, her eyes widened and you could see a wave of tension go through her body, small muscles and fingers flexing involuntarily. 

“Oh, I think I’ll be just fine. Now can you please come here and fuck me?”

The blonde finally pulled herself together and quickly positioned herself between your legs. She came onto her forearms left and right of your face and you dipped into your own wetness to coat the tip of the toy in your juices. Then you guided the tip towards your entrance and placed a hand on Abby’s ass, slowly pulling her towards you. 

When she entered you, the sensation was strange at first, cold and harder than the well-knowing fingers that usually made you cum in minutes or hours, depending on Abby’s mood and how much she wanted to torture you. When she was fully inside of you, she stopped for a minute and let you breathe and adjust, then she pulled out again and thrust into you with more force. Your fingers found yourself in Abby’s hair, twisting and pulling it, clawing at her neck and shoulders as she picked up the pace. This feeling was different than what you had known before, the pleasure originated from much deeper inside you and filled every single cell in your body. 

Abby was panting on top of you, a thin layer of sweat under your fingers as you dragged them down her back. She sat up and grabbed your hips, ramming into you from a deeper angle and you screamed out her name, arching your back and trying to find some kind of hold on the wall above your head. The wolf was merciless. She raised her hips and stood tall on her knees, pulled your legs up until only your shoulder blades were touching the bed and held you tight as she fucked you mercilessly, making you cry out with every stroke and grab the sheets until your knuckles were white. 

This time, your orgasm came suddenly. You had been so overwhelmed by the experience that you hadn’t noticed it building, your body gripping on tighter to the strap and your breathing becoming more and more rapid until it was suddenly smothered by a silent scream, your body tensing so much you could not even scream anymore. Beautiful chaos was exploding in front of your closed eyes, white heat was soaring through your body and you felt nothing but Abby on top of you, inside you, her hands all over you and her groans filling the room while you melted in her fingers. 

She slowly lowered you back down on the bed and pulled out of you, leaving you feeling like a hollow shell only filled by the breath in your lungs and the blood rushing through your veins. Your sweaty lover quickly discarded the harness and jumped on the bed to lie beside you, pulling you into her heated body and holding you tight. 

“You are incredible. I just came from watching you come,” she whispered into your hair.

You snuggled up even closer to her and looked up. 

“Seriously? I didn’t even notice.”

She snorted. 

“Of course you didn’t, you were paying a visit to god for a second there. I hope you’re satisfied for now because I’m absolutely wasted. I hate cardio, man.” 

You laughed and lightly pinched her waist. 

“You loved it, big girl. What’s for breakfast?” 

Abby stared at you in disbelief. “Will you give me a break? God, you’re insatiable. In every sense!”

You pulled up the blanket over both of you and gave her a peck on the lips. 

“Alright, 10 more minutes.” 


End file.
